Friday the 13th: The Video Game
Friday the 13th: The video game is a sandbox slasher game by Clover Entertainment. It will be released on July 13th, 2012, which is on Friday. The game is based off the the classic slasher film franchise of the same name. It will be released for Xbox 360, PS3, Wii and Wii U. It is the first game in the company’s history to be rated M. It is rated this because of blood and gore, intense violence, and strong language. It's also one of the few games in the company's history where things ARE destructible, but buildings are NOT. Plot A group of young adults attend a camp called Camp Crystal Lake, where they soon encounter Jason Voorhees and his deadly intentions. You are Jason. Gameplay You take on the role of the killer with the hockey mask, Jason Vorhees. It is open-ended like Grand Theft Auto. You have the ability to roam free in 2 large open-world environments: Camp Crystal Lake and Manhattan (in an homage to the Friday the 13th film, Jason Takes Manhattan). Manhattan is a large populated area where you can gp on a killing rampage as you please. Things in the environment can be destroyed with your weapons. You have your machine gun, your trademark machete, an axe, and more. The game is powered by Pshyx, which was once used in Mafia 2 . You can use anything in the environment to your advantage to murder your victims. For example, if there is a wooden board laying around whether it be from debris from something you destroyed or already laying three, you can pick it up and use it as a weapon. The deaths are filled with over-the-top gore, just like in the films. You can stab your victims, shoot them, or slice them up. The game Is NOT recommended for people that are sensitive to blood. It is most recommended for those who are not as sensitive to blood or if they are hardcore Friday the 13th fans. You can also collect hockey masks that are scattered around the environment to get bonus content, such as trailers for the films, and behind the scenes videos. Even though you have great power, you are not invincible. The police may find out who’s causing the killings and hunt you down. Flee or fight, but DON’T GET KILLED! Modes Campaign Kill off every camp student and counselor that is in the area. Let NOTHING stand in your way towards VENGENCE! Free Kill Kill however you please. Explore the large environments. Just do whatever you want here. Camp Crystal Lake AND Manhattan are both playable at the start. BloodBath Kill as many people as you can within the time limit. You have 6 minutes. Show no mercy. M rating The game was originally given an A (Adults Only rating), but Clover Entertainment reduced the violence and gore a little bit while the game was being worked on so they could get an M rating. And it worked. Category:Rated M Games Category:Games by Clover Entertainment Category:Clover Entertainment Category:Action Games Category:Sandbox Games Category:Open World Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:2012 Category:Single Player Games Category:Games Category:Multi-Platform Games